Piece by Piece
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Charlie Weasley hasn't flown since the illness that took his sight. Will his older brother Bill be able to bring back the happy go lucky Charlie of old by helping him fly again? Written for Herbology Hangout, Around the Wold, and Pop Figure Collection Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, Around the World, and Pop Figure Collection Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for Dialogue prompt of "We're a team.", Action prompt of high five, Emotion prompt of excited, and the color prompt of green. For Around the World I used the Woven Baskets title prompt of Piece by Piece. For Pop Figure Collection Club I wrote for The Falcon - Sam Wilson's prompts of Sam Wilson's character prompt of Charlie Weasley, Wingpack's AU prompt of Wing!AU, Goggles's word prompt of blind, and Guns's emotion prompt of fear. I hope you all enjoy Piece by Piece.**

Charlie Weasley loved the feeling of soaring through the air. It was the most exhilerating thing ever. It always brought the excited thrill of freedom with it. His green wings stretching out behind him in all their glory. Out of all his brother's he was the bright shining star of the Weasley family. He flew the highest out of all of them. He knew the most about everything. He was the one who his siblings looked to for answers when mother, father, or Bill weren't home. But that was before.

Now all Charlie can see is the cold bitter darkness that he had thrust upon a few years ago due to illness. His blindness stopped his fun loving attitude and no one knew if they'd ever get the old smiling happy Charlie they loved back.

"Can I get you anything Charlie?" he hears the voice of his older brother Bill.

He's learned to differentiate their voices. His brothers voices. He knows Bill's the most because Bill hasn't left his side since the illness that took his sight. He fears he's holding his brother back from being something great but he also knows that Bill won't leave his side. Bill's stubborn just like he is. Just like the rest of the family. So he shakes his head. "I'm good, Bill," he lies. He wishes that he could back to before. He wishes he could see. But most of all he wishes he can soar in the sky like he used.

"Are you sure?"

No, he thinks bitterly but out loud he says, "I'm sure, Bill." He goes to pick up the book that he knows is sitting nearby. They've been trying to teach him to read using Braille but he isn't picking it up really well. He opens it fingers brushing against the Braille title on front. He still doesn't know little bumps and ridges mean and it frustrates him to no end.

"Charlie, I'll re..."

Charlie chucks the book across the room tears streaming down his face. He wishes everyone would stop hovering and trying to baby him. It's not the way he is. He wants to do things for himself. He wants to read a book for himself not have it read to him. He wants to walk himself to the bathroom not be lead by his parents or his siblings. But most of all he wants to fly. His wings ache to stretch up into the sky again. His heart wants that excited thrill but he just couldn't make them all understand that.

"Charlie, is everything alright in here?" their mother's voice floats to him from the next room.

A sigh leaves his lips she wouldn't understand. She babies him more often than anyone else in the family. He lowers his head into his hands and the tears fall faster than they had a few minutes.

"Everything fine, Mum," he hears Bill call as the couch cushion next to his dips with Bill's weight. He feels a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think I know what you need, little brother," Bill tells him a hint of a smile in his voice.

"What's that?" a humorless laugh leaves Charlie's lips.

"You need to fly again. You haven't flown since the illness and it's subsequent aftermath."

"You mean since I went blind?"

"I didn't want to rub it in. But yes. I mean since you went blind. I'll go with you. It'll be fun and it might brighten your mood up a bit."

An unknown fear surged through Charlie's body. What he couldn't fly any more? What if he'd gone too long without flying that his wings forgot what it was like? What if he flew straight into a try or something?

"We'll take a short flight," Bill tells him. "Nothing to dangerous. Not near any trees. Just enough to give your wings enough of stretch that you become your old self again. What do you say?"

Fear clutching at his heart he nods his head. "Okay," he say holding his hand out to allow his brother to help him up. He follows the sound of Bill's boots towards the door feeling both afraid and excited at the same time. He hear their mother ask where they're going and Bill answering. They don't however stay to hear her arguements about why he shouldn't fly. How he's damaged and should be protected from that sort of activity. He's not damaged. He'll prove it.

"We're here," Bill tells him after a short walk.

Charlie knows that they can't be that far from the Burrow. He knows that Bill did this so that the family can see that Charlie isn't a broken thing that they need to fix.

"Do you think I can do this?" he asks Bill hesitantly not knowing why he fears the answer.

"We can do this," Bill told him clasping his shoulder. "We're a team, little brother. If one of us needs help the other will always be there to help him. You remember how its done?"

With Bill's encouragement fresh in his mind Charlie pushes off from the ground stretching his wings for the first time in years. He feels the wind catch at them and then he's soaring like he used. Doing a loop before landing he goes to high five his brother. It feels for the first time in a long like things are going back to the way they used to be and this makes Charlie very happy.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Piece by Piece.**


End file.
